Corazón Roto
by Miko-Mica
Summary: Un experiencia que ella no podrá olvidar.


**Corazón roto****.**

No sabía que hacer. Correr, llorar, correr llorando. No tenía salida, no una que por lo menos me permitiera conservar la poca dignidad y auto-estima que me quedaba. Me sentía como una estúpida. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Qué parte de mi cerebro falló en ese momento? ¿Cómo fue que arriesgué mis míseros milímetros de amor propio por él? Tendría que correr y alejarme de todo, de ellos principalmente. Aún siendo presa de un letargo que carcomía mi corazón, podía escuchar sus risas. Incluso podía ver a su amigo en el suelo, riendo sin poder parar. ¿Tan estúpida me vi en ese momento? ¿No merecía, aunque sea, algo de contención en vez de risas escandalosas?

**Playground ****school bell rings, again.**

Contención, eso necesitaba. Una mano amiga que palmeara mi hombro y me dijera con tranquilidad – No te preocupes él no te merece – Pero esa mano nunca llegó, llegaron risas, burlas, corridas, pero jamás apoyo o contención. Me sentía sucia. Pero no en el sentido de ultraje, sino en el sentido de reputación. Yo que era una chica seria, recatada, inteligente, resulté ser una mocosa impulsiva y demandante. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un sí? ¿Un beso pasional? Vaya que vivía en un mundo lleno de fantasías.

**Rainclouds come to play, again****.**

Mi mente había dejado de pensar solo repetía – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pero por desgracia ni mi cerebro ni mi cuerpo tenían la respuesta, solo mi corazón – Porque lo quieres – Lástima que esa respuesta no bastaba para reintegrar mi frágil auto-estima echa añicos por la calle. Traté de tomarlo con gracia pero, ¿Con que cara podía enfrentar un rechazo como ese? ¿Una sonrisa tímida? ¿Una escandalosa? No, simplemente no podía. No estaba lista para eso, ni para el rechazo, ni para reír. Me despedí con un – Lo intenté – Que pude improvisar para salir del paso. Comencé a caminar lento hasta llegar a la esquina, cuando doble y me perdí de vista, empecé a correr. No se cuanto corrí, lo suficiente para llegar a mi casa, recostarme en mi sofá, derramar a mares, cada uno de los sentimientos y deseos que se resquebrajaron en mi interior por su culpa.

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

Culpa. ¿En realidad era su culpa? Él nunca dijo quererme, solo dijo que le gustaba y ni siquiera me lo dijo a mí. ¿Venganza? No creo. El tenía que entender su situación, jamás besada. Un rótulo que llevaba con ella desde su nacimiento y que sus amigas vieron propicio eliminarlo, arreglando un encuentro con aquel joven que provocaría que su cuerpo y alma se destrozaran sin remedio. ¿Por qué nadie me despertaba de este sueño? Pesadilla más que sueño. ¿Por qué? En realidad esperaba que de pronto abriera mis ojos y nada de esto hubiera pasado, volver a reírme con ellos, divertirme. Pero no, era la realidad.

**Hello, I am your mind,**

Aún podía recordar ese miércoles, tenía prueba y estaba nerviosa, bastante nerviosa. El día parecía vislumbrarse como cualquier otro pero no lo fue – Le dijimos a Inuyasha para verse y dijo que sí. – Inuyasha. ¿Inuyasha? – ¿Qué…? – Sí, no te hagas la difícil, si sabemos que lo estabas esperando desde hace meses – Esas no eran amigas. Pero no pude entenderlo en ese momento, una amiga que te encierra en la jaula del león disfrazada de cebra, no era una amiga. Creo que mis mejillas cobraron vida propia al casi morir de un síncope – Yo no quiero – Me sentía flotar, pero no precisamente de felicidad – A la salida de la escuela, en la galería de enfrente –

**G****iving you someone to talk to.**

Verse. Esa palabra significaba para el mundo, salir, una cita. Pero en el mundo adolescente significaba besarse. Con ambos significados me sentiría nerviosa. Pero el último directamente me dejaba en shock. Besarme con alguien que solo conocía de vista, me gustaba sí pero… yo no había besado nunca a nadie. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? – Pero ¿Qué hago? – Las palabras salieron como susurro para mi amiga – Dejate llevar – Claro dejate llevar. Fácil, una pavada. Menea la cola frente al león y dejate llevar, significaban lo mismo para mí en esos momentos.

**Hello****.****  
**

La prueba pasó, y yo ni me di cuenta. El final de clase llegó y mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, para planear un escape directo a China, sin pasaje de vuelta. Al llegar a la galería ellos no estaban, mi corazón dio un vuelco, no lo tendría que hacer – No está, lastima. Me voy a casa – Empecé a caminar para la esquina cuando unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron con fuerza – No, no, no, chiquita ¿A dónde crees que vas? Mi amigo te está esperando – Me arrastró hacía él, quien me miraba queriendo decir "pobre chica déjenla". Pero aunque me mirara con cara de Heidi, yo no podía arriesgarme a besarlo y que se riera de mi inexperiencia, tenía 13 años, ya tendría que saber hacerlo de una vez. Cuando llegué enfrente de él lo agarré de los hombros y le dije – Perdón pero no puedo – Le dí un beso en la mejilla y me fui lo más rápido que pude en medio de gritos como - ¿Cómo lo vas a dejar así al pobre Inuyasha? ¡Es un beso nada más! ¡Dale! – Detenerme no era una opción, seguí con mi paso firme hasta la esquina donde doble y empecé a correr hasta mi casa.

**If I smile and don't believe****.**

No pensé que ese mínimo rechazo traería estas consecuencias. Tal vez para un hombre, lo que yo le hice era un deshonor, o algo por el estilo pero… lo que él me hizo a mí, era más que eso, muchísimo más. ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de nunca haber dado mi primer beso? ¿Era mi culpa que esperara algo mágico? Magia, eso es lo que quería. Como veía en las novelas, al aire libre un beso robado, o a la orilla del mar mirando el atardecer, pero… arreglado por nuestros amigos y a la vista de medio mundo, no era mi idea de magia.

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream****.**

El jueves llegó en un suspiro, otra vez tendría que ir a la escuela y verlo, verlos a todos. No quería pero tampoco podía desaparecerme del universo. Tenía que mostrarme valiente, muy valiente. Caminé durante todo el día mirando el suelo, para no tener que cruzarme con ninguna mirada inquisidora, no salí al descanso, ni bajé con mis amigas a saludarlos como siempre, me quedé sola la mayor parte del día, pero no me importó. Lo prefería antes de que me volvieran a arrastrar a su lado. Cuánto me hubiese gustado besarlo, pero… no podía tenía una traba que no podía pasar ni romper, y sus presiones no me ayudaban en lo absoluto.

**Don't try to fix me****,****  
**

Aquel terrible viernes se presentó como cualquier otro día, pero yo no estaba normal. Eso que lo que pienso ahora porque no puedo concebir mis acciones en ese momento. ¿Locura? ¿Demencia? ¿Alcohol? No, no había tomado, eran las 12:30 del mediodía, recién salía de la escuela. Tal vez fueron las insistencias de mis amigas – Pobre se quedó mal cuando te fuiste – Decían mientras yo pensaba en como repararlo – A la salida podes besarlo de nuevo si querés – ¿Besarlo? No estaba lista – Un beso no se le niega a nadie – Esa frase me descolocó, pensé que el de verdad quería ese beso. Me equivoqué eso era seguro.

**I'm not broken****.**

La galería volvía a ser testigo de mis desgracias. Ellos estaban ahí, él estaba ahí. Mi mente, cuerpo y corazón se debatían a duelo en mi interior, una quería que me fuera y lo olvidara de una vez, otra quería que esperara para que él lo hiciera y no yo, y la última, la más romántica, quería que yo le robara ese beso. No se cuanto tardó ese encuentro, ¿Diez minutos? ¿Quince? Lo único que recuerdo bien es como sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia él con paso firme para tomarlo de la mano y decirle – Dame un beso –

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you****,**

Dame un beso, dame un beso. Que frase tan horrible, creo que aún hoy no podría mencionarla. Él lo único que hizo fue tratar de escapar a mi agarre – No, no – Esa palabras increíblemente no me llegaban a afectar, yo seguía empeñada a querer besarlo. Forcejeamos hasta que la realidad me golpeó con fuerza, todos se reían de la situación, sus amigos, amigas, mis amigas. Lo solté, junto con los fragmentos de auto-estima rota. Me sentía tan rebajada, tan inútil, tan desagradable. No entendía, el quería besarme hacía dos días, y ahora que yo lo buscaba me rechazaba así. ¿Venganza? Tal vez, pero lo que me importaba solamente en ese momento era escapar, no podía ni quería pensar en otra cosa.

**So you can hide****.****  
**

Hoy la tristeza, y el llanto pasaron. Pero mi auto-estima aún sigue en coma, sin querer despertar. A pesar de que 4 largos años pasaran desde aquello, mi alma no puede olvidarlo. Lo peor es que todavía debo verlo, en los pasillos, en las clases compartidas juntos. Él es un año mayor que yo, pero repitió en tercer año, así que desde ese momento lo veo en los pasillos. Tenía que aceptar que mi corazón estaba bastante mejor, pero este año, el último, los talleres que compartimos juntos me están destrozando de nuevo.

**Don't cry.**

Su nombre me quema, cada vez que alguien dice – Inuyasha es lindo ¿No? – Siento como un pequeño pedacito de corazón se sale de su lugar. No las culpo, los años lo favorecieron terriblemente, ahora practica acrobacia, su cuerpo está muchísimo más tonificado, su cabello platinado más largo, y su rostro dejó atrás la niñez definitivamente. No digo que yo esté mal, mi cuerpo también cambió bastante, estaba más alta, tenía curvas, mi cabello azabache también había crecido. Lo único que no cambió fue mi cara aniñada los mismos ojos chocolates y la misma sonrisa infantil, parecía de 13 todavía, o eso me decían mis amigas.

**Suddenly I know,****  
**

Nunca pensé que ese amor que yo creía enterrado y sepultado bajo miles y miles de metros de orgullo, podía despertar nuevamente, pero sin avisar lo hizo dejándome a la deriva de nuevo. No puedo dejar de mirarlo de reojo, me siento igual que el primer año, el año en que lo conocí. Igual. Lo veo y me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Sé que esto está mal, yo no puedo quererlo, no después de todo lo que pasó, no puedo. Pero dicen que el amor es ciego, sordo y mudo, en mi caso el amor no tiene ni una pizca de orgullo.

**I'm not sleeping.**

No se si se acuerde de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, no se si se acuerde de mí. Mentira, si lo sé. El me recuerda, puedo sentir que teme mirarme a los ojos. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Arrepentimiento? Tal vez, pero lo que me preocupa es que mi corazón se rompa otra vez. Con esfuerzo y dedicación, logré remendarlo y curar bastante de él, pero esto volvía a abrir la herida. La sentía doler, y no se si podré remendarla de nuevo. No lo creo. Pocas veces nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nunca más de una décima de segundo. Ninguno de los dos puede mantenerla.

**Hello.**

Espero que la Universidad traiga nuevas personas a mi vida, nuevos amigos, nuevos amores. Espero que este año termine pronto, porque… no sé cuanto más podré contener a mi corazón en este estado, se nota que no tiene memoria, ese chico se volvió a meter en él. Trato de mantener mi barrera contra el dolor y los ataques, pero no puedo cuando se resiste de esta manera, cuando quiere dejarlo entrar. Perdón que no pueda seguirte esta vez, pero no quiero verte roto, en pedazos otra vez.

**I'm still here, all that's left****,**

No quiero verte, pero no puedo evitarlo. Trato de evadirte, pero no puedo. Trato, trato pero no puedo, no quiero. Supongo que es el destino, que así tienen que ser las cosas. Es cruel, pero siempre dicen que no hay mal que dure 100 años, ni cuerpo que lo resista. Mi corazón se resiste a mi ayuda, pero lo que no puede entender es que si entra de nuevo, todo lo que construimos durante años se derrumbará, nuestras ilusiones, nuestras esperanzas, nuestros deseos, nuestro amor propio. Perdón pero no quiero otra vez el corazón roto.

**Of yesterday...**

**Fin****.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Canción: Hello, Evanescense, "Fallen".


End file.
